


Jealousy

by hazzmyass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Jealousy, M/M, Spanking, Teasing, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzmyass/pseuds/hazzmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis flirts with Stan the entire night. When they get home, Harry teaches him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Will you PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE, write a Larry smut for me? Harry tops. The rougher the better. Like Louis is being a flirt so Harry gets mad and teaches him a lesson. Begging. Teasing. Spanking. Little bit of fluff at the end. I will seriously love you forever if you do. Try to make it long if you can! Thank you so so much!
> 
>  
> 
> I have proof read this many times, but chances are, there are still (many) errors. I apologize in advance, but I’ll try to re read a trillion more times to eliminate them! Also, in case anyone is wondering, ‘thrusted’ is NOT a word, but I used it multiple times, just saying  
> ((Also, I wrote this a while ago, so it's...weird. but if you're looking for just some smut and really hot, jealous Harry, then the weird capitalization's and stuff won't matter to you x))

Harry had been watching them all night. His right hand was gripped firmly around the red plastic cup, squeezing it tightly, almost forcing the contents within to spill over and out.

"You ‘right,mate?" Liam asked, slapping a hand down on Harry’s shoulders.

Harry shook his head. If looks could kill, they’d be dead,”Who the fuck does he think he is? Walking around flirting with him all fucking night. Does he not realize he has a fucking boyfriend?” Harry was enraged. As he took a step forward, Liam quickly shot an arm out, blocking him from proceeding.

"No,Harry. Not here and not now. If this gets out to the press, management will freak and we won’t be able to attend these parties anymore. Just calm down, alright?" He rubbed his hand against Harry’s shoulder, only soothing him for a small moment,"let’s go watch Niall on the keg..it’s his third round!" Liam lead Harry off, giving him a slight push towards the backyard. He glanced back at Louis, seeing him rested on a small love seat in the corner of the living room with Stan. He lowered his gaze to Louis’ hand, which was placed on Stan’s knee. He saw the hand moved slightly back and forth, while laughing at a joke he had said. Liam shook his head before walking away after Harry.

—————————————————————————————————————————————

"I had a great tonight, Haz! I’m so glad we went," Louis exclaimed, obviously oblivious to his careless behavior. He slipped his black toms off, leaning down to put them in the coat closet next to the front door,"Oh yeah, Stan told me th-" As soon as he began to stand up straight, he was pushed up against the wall, his front side roughly smacking into it.

"What did Stan say, Louis? Hm?" Harry narrowed his eyes. He used his height to his advantage, peering down at Louis, standing close enough to feel Louis’ fast heart beat,"did he tell you he wanted to fuck you like old times?" he clinched his fists at his sides, before raising them up, placing them flat against the wall on either side of Louis’ head, keeping him trapped,"what did he say Louis?" he growled again, pressing his front side to Louis’ back.

Louis gaped at Harry. What had gotten into him? All he had done was have a friendly catch up conversation with Stan. After all, at this point, they were over with the breaking up stage and were finally able to hold a decent conversation without feelings interfering,”What the hell are you talking about Harry?” Louis whimpered, trying to get out of Harry’s arms, becoming slightly frightened at his odd, new behavior.

"I’m talking about you flirting with damn Stan all night,"he spit out, grabbing Louis’ hand, pulling them behind his back, keeping a firm grip on his wrists.He pressed his lips onto Louis’ ear,"acting like a fucking slut..acting like I don’t exist," he whispered hotly, giving a tug on Louis’ hands. Harry pressed his crotch into Louis’ backside. Louis let out small, quiet, and an involuntary moan. He felt his member twitch at the sound of Harry’s tone- jealous and controlling.

"I didn’t mean to Haz. I was just talking to him. What the hell is wrong with that? You know I don’t have feelings for him anymore.."Louis attempted to reassure him.

"WHAT’S WRONG WITH THAT?" Harry roared, fuming. He pulled Louis away from the wall before pushing him the stairs roughly, almost making him trip on every other step.

Once they got to their shared bedroom, Harry pushed Louis onto their queen sized bed. Louis leaned back against the pillows, looking up at Harry with his blue eyes.  
"You’re going to need to prove it to me. You need to prove to me that you aren’t some fucking whore. You’re going to learn your lesson," Harry growled before climbing onto the bed. He palmed Louis over his jeans just enough to stir him up,"undress yourself." he commanded, leaning back on his feet as he eyed Louis.

Louis quickly grabbed the ends of his t-shirt, slipping it over his head. He stood up on the bed, unfastening his jeans before pushing them down his tanned legs with his dark boxers, leaving him completely naked and bare. He dropped himself onto the bed, looking back up at Harry, waiting for his next command.

"All fours and don’t fucking touch yourself until I tell you to," Harry said sternly watching Louis rotate. Harry stepped off the bed, unbuttoning his jeans before pushing them down to the ground with his boxers. He pulled his arms through his shirt, tossing it across the room. He lingered his gaze on Louis; on his hands and knees, ass up high in the air, waiting for Harry to pound him. Harry licked his lips before climbing onto the bed. He placed his hands on Louis’ hips, pushing him down roughly, forcing his face to be pressed into the soft mattress.

"Suck" Harry said, pushing two of his fingers into Louis’ face.

Louis enclosed his lips around Harry’s long, slender fingers. His twirled his tongue around them, slipping and sliding his tongue all across them.

Harry pulled his fingers away, rubbing Louis’ puckered asshole before shoving his longest finger into it roughly, ignoring Louis’ cry. He continued to push his finger in until he was knuckle-deep. He yanked it out, before shoving another finger in along with previous one.

Louis pouted, slipping one of his own hands down to his member, erected and pointing straight out. He groaned, wrapping his slim fingers around it before he let out a loud yelp.

"Did I fucking say to touch yourself?" Harry exclaimed, pulling his fingers out of Louis’ ass before bringing a hand down, smacking his perfect ass a second time.

"Fucking-" SMACK,"answer-"SMACK,"me" he smacked Louis’ bright and reddened ass, kneading it with his hands before smacking it once more.

"No, Harry, you said no touching until you told me to," Louis whimpered, flinching as another hand was brought down and collided with his ass cheek, which was starting to go numb with each and every forceful hit. His own member bobbed up and down as he moved forward slightly with each hit.

Harry placed his hands in the middle of Louis’ back, forcing him down. He brought his own hand to his mouth, spitting on it twice before rubbing his hand up and down his member, slicking it up. He positioned it at his hole, pushing into his tight heat. Louis groaned out in pain, laying the side of his face against the bedding. Harry continued to push until he felt his balls pressed up against Louis’ ass.

"Feel so tight, Lou," he removed his own cock only to shove it back in moments later,"so fucking tight!" he licked his lips, barely able to move.

"Oh yeah, H-Harry," Louis moaned, biting his bottom lip hard enough to almost draw blood.

Discovering Louis eager reaction, Harry paused for a moment, his cock still deep into Louis,”Want it harder, slut?”

"Oh God," Louis moaned once more,"Yes Harry, I want it harder, m-much harder," he forced out, almost unable to speak due to pleasure.

Harry pulled back his hips before snapping them forward, pushing his cock deep enough to hit Louis’ prostate, causing them both to make animal like noises.

"Fucking, hell, Louis," Harry picked up a faster rhythm, slamming deep into his ass, hitting his prostate each time, causing constant porn star moans and 'oohs' out of Louis’ mouth.  
Harry sucked on two of his own fingers, covering it with saliva before placing them against his own cock, shoving them together back into Louis’ hole.

"Oh fuck!" Louis moaned, feeling his asshole stretch out wider with the extra fingers.

Louis groaned,”please let me touch myself, Haz,” he whined, his pain completely transformed into pleasure. He gripped the white sheets in his hands, knuckles turning white,"please ,please,” he begged.

"Can’t fucking hear you slut," Harry grunted, clutching his hips, pounding into his ass harder.

"Please Harry," he groaned louder,"I want to touch my cock" he yelled, pushing back onto Harry’s cock.

"Touch yourself, Louis." Harry said simply, pulling his dick out of Louis’ ass. As soon as he saw his boyfriend’s hand wrapped around his cock, he thrusted himself back in.

Louis squeezed his erection with his right hand, gripping it firmly before moving it up and down, matching his pace along with Harry’s thrusts.

Harry leaned down, pressing his sweaty chest to Louis’ back, wrapping his arms around his torso. He grinded into Louis, giving a slight hump each time. He slid his hand to Louis’ cock, pumping it. He rubbed his thumb around the tip, spreading the pre-cum up and down his erection, lubricating it, gaining more friction. It only took three more pumps of Harry’s large hand before Louis was moaning.

"Oh f-f-fuck, Harry!" Louis choked out a moan, spilling out all over Harry’s hand and the sheets.

As he came down from his high, Louis whimpered, becoming oversensitive as Harry gave a few more pumps of his hand, along with a few more snap of his hips.

Harry leaned back once more, feeling the sensation begin to build in his lower stomach. He grabbed a fist full of Louis’ hair, pulling him up by it.

"You want to suck my cock,hm? Wanna swallow my cum? Or do you want to go back to Stan and have his cum drip out of your mouth?" Louis moaned in response, shaking his head.

"Answer me, Louis," Harry hissed, pressing his fingers harder into Louis’ hips, making sure to leave bruises for the morning.

"No Harry, only want your cum. Your cock.." Louis groaned.

Harry pulled his hips back, roughly grabbing onto Louis’ shoulders before turning him around and pushing him onto his back. He straddled his head, placing both knees on either side of his head. He gripped his own cock firmly, sliding it along Louis’ thin lips leaving a visible trail of pre-cum across them.

"Open."

Louis opened his mouth, dragging his dull fingernails down Harry’s back as Harry forced his cock into his mouth. He closed his mouth tightly, sucking hard, rubbing his tongue along the member placed in his mouth.

"So fucking eager, aren’t you babe?" Harry shoved his cock further down his throat, feeling the walls of Louis’ throat constrict. On reflex, he gagged, tears welling up into his eyes ,threatening to spill over. Harry pulled his dick out of his mouth, allowing Louis to take in two deep, quick breaths before pushing his cock back into his mouth, forcing it down his throat. He leaned down, pressing his hands into the mattress as he began thrusting his hips. Harry looked down at Louis, taking in the sight of his mouth spread wide, throat slightly bulging due to Harry’s cock, with spit hanging out from the sides of his mouth, dripping onto his chest and the sheets. Harry let out a loud groan, biting his lower lip as he thrusted faster, hearing the gagging sounds that Louis was releasing. He pulled out quickly before lacing his fingers through Louis tousled hair, gripping firmly. He kept his hips still, yanking only on his hair, sliding his cock in and out of Louis’ tight mouth, shoving it down further each time.

"Yeah, you like that Lou? You like choking on my big fucking dick?" He closed his eyes, feeling a hummed response from the tight warm mouth that enveloped him.

"Gonna cum babe. You gonna swallow it? You’ll swallow like a fucking eager slut, won’t you?" Harry growled.

It only took a few more deep thrusts until Harry was shooting thick ropes of cum down Louis’ throat. He closed his eyes tightly, managing to pull his cock out of his hot mouth just in time to land the last bit of his cum onto Louis’ face, across his eyes and along his long eyelashes. He rubbed his cock onto the cum, spreading it around his face before slipping his sensitive member back into Louis’ mouth, sucking in a small breath.

He pulled back,”Show me you swallowed, love,” He murmured, placing his pointer finger on Louis’ swollen, red bottom lip, tugging it down.  
Louis stuck his tongue out, lifting it up and down, side to side, exposing his entire mouth.

Harry nodded his head, leaning down to kiss the leftover cum on Louis’ face, dragging his lips down the side of his face before placing a soft kiss onto his lips.

Harry climbed off of Louis, laying against his side before wrapping a long, slender arm across Louis’ tan body. They were quiet for a few moments, catching their breath. “I wasn’t too rough for you, Lou, was I?” He murmured, concerned for Louis’ silence.

Louis opened his eyes, turning his head to lock his blue eyes on Harry’s gorgeous green ones,”Not at all,Haz,” He lifted Harry’s other hand, bringing it to his lips, looking down at it as he spoke,"I’m sorry that I made you jealous. I didn’t mean to..” He trailed off, peeking under his eyelashes, biting his lower lip.

"I know you didn’t,babe," He sighed, pulling his boyfriend closer,"I just hate the idea of you being with someone else, and I’m absolutely terrified you’ll forget about me or leave me or-" he was cut off but a set of thin lips pressing against his own.

"I will never, ever leave you Harry. I don’t care what our families say, what management says, hell I don’t fucking care what the fans say.."he placed his hands on Harry’s face,"I will never leave you. I need you more than you think. I don’t think, I know, I will never be able to be with anyone else besides you, Harry Styles. I love you, okay?" he kept his eyes on the green ones in front of him, stroking his cheek bone with his thumb,"so much."

Harry nodded, wrapping his arms against Louis, pulling him as close as possible, acting as if he was going to vanish into thin air any minute. He buried his face into his light brown, messed up hair,”I love you too, so much more, Louis Tomlinson”


End file.
